Show me the Light
by PhantomRose91
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like to be with Vergil, the Son of Sparda?
1. Chapter 1

Show Me the Light

Vergil Fanfic

Warning: This is a Fanfic directed towards the Vergil Fangirls. I didn't forget this devil ;) Please read and enjoy. And sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vergil or Devil May Cry

Part 1

"Ma'am… Hello. You're holding up the line." A cashier called, getting your attention.

You were in a long line at a corner store, finding yourself zoning out,

"Oh, I'm sorry." You say, putting your snacks on the counter.

Tonight was movie night for you. You always rewarded yourself after a hard week by having a movie night every Saturday. But things seemed much more boring than usual. You wanted someone with you. Someone who understood you. You hated sitting alone watching movies sometimes. This was a time where you really wanted to cuddle with a nice man. But you were single. Meh.

After you purchased your goods, you head out of the store in a hurry for some reason and weren't really paying attention to where you were going and ran into someone, dropping your bag.

"Watch where you're going!" A man said in an annoyed, but proper tone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" You pause and bend down, picking up your bag. You look up and stared eye to eye with your collider. He was tall and handsome, with neat, silvery hair and wearing a dark blue coat. He held, what seemed to be a samurai sword in his left hand. His cold, blue eyes consumed you.

"Be more careful next time." He said again and continued to walk. You watched as he walked away but thought, "I NEED to talk to him."

You ran up along side of him and began conversation, "Again, I'm really sorry. Um… My name's _. What's yours?" You say, staring up at him.

He was ignoring you and didn't even look your way. "Excuse me? Did you hear me?" you call, a little louder than before. He stopped in his tracks and looked at you with a blank stare. "I'm _." You repeat, holding out your right hand for a handshake. He looked at your hand, but didn't take it.

"Go away."

"That's a nice name. So, uh, I've never seen you around here before." You say, throwing your bag over your shoulder, with a little pep in your tone.

"You're wasting my time, woman. Leave me." He said in a low, burly voice.

His voice sent chills down your spine, "But, you seem so sad." You say with a playful frown.

He grunted, "What do you want?"

"I just want to… get to know you a little more. I wanna know your name and stuff. I know you're all, 'who's this creeper chick?' but really, I'm a nice girl." You smile.

His expression didn't change and he just stared at you, "Where are you going?" You ask him.

"You ask so many questions." He shook his head and sighed.

"That's what you do to get to know somebody." You respond, tilting your head to the side.

"I'm walking." He answered, looking into your eyes again.

"I'm getting a feeling you don't really like me." You giggle.

"I don't." He growled. A feeling of intimidation came over you. But you didn't let that stop you from getting to know him.

"Just one more question and I promise I'll leave you alone. But when I look at you, you seem lost and lonely. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"C'mon with me. You look tired." You say, grabbing him by the arm.

He pulled away from you, "Don't touch me, girl." He said, refraining from drawing his sword.

"Come on. I can take care of you. Just gimme a chance." You smile, grabbing his arm again and pulling him home with you.

He put up a fight a little bit. He stopped you and you turned toward him, "Man, you're strong." You pant, "Why are you doing this?" He asked, still with a blank look on his face. "Something tells me I should." You say back, pulling at his arm again. He sighed and continued with you.

As you approached your house, you unlocked the door and invited him in. "Just an act of kindness." You say, "Make yourself at home."

He looked at you again and looked around your living room. He didn't say another word, "Quiet type are ya?" You say with a smirk. "Well, I'm going to bed, it's getting late. You can have the guest room right over here." You point. "Stay as long as you need."

He stepped slowly into the guest room and stood over by the window sill, looking at the full moon, placing his sword next to the bed. "Goodnight." You smile; he turns your way one last time. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. You closed his door back and head to your room. You slipped in your pajamas and popped in a movie, eating some chips that you bought. You fall asleep shortly afterwards, hoping and praying that He didn't leave.

You woke up the next morning and got out of bed quickly to check if the man was still there. You opened the door slowly and quietly, peeking in. He was still there, lying on the bed, sword in hand, still asleep. You smiled and closed the door back. He looked so cute sleeping. While he slept, you took your shower and got yourself together for the day. You crept back to the room and slowly opened the door again. He was standing by the window again, he seemed like he was watching the birds. You knock three times on the door to get his attention.

"Good morning." You say with a warm smile.

He turned towards you, and mumbled what seemed to sound like, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry? If you need a shower, help yourself. I have some of my ex's old things still here if you needed a change of clothes." You say softly.

"Yes. I would appreciate it." He said, looking back out the window.

"Okay, let me get you some clothes. I'm sure you can fit them. They're clean so don't worry about getting ex boyfriend germs all over you." You giggled and went to get him an outfit.

You were happy that he decided to stay. You had the feeling that he was going to leave but it was your kindness that kept him. He was the quiet, stern type. It was really attractive to you. Not to mention his perfect looks. You came in with some clothes and looked at him.

"I could wash those if you want."

He turned to you and nodded, taking his sword in hand and the clothes in the other.

"Could you please… just tell me your name?"

He hesitated and grunted, "Vergil."

"Vergil… That's nice. It's so sophisticated."

He moved you out of the way, as gently as he could and went to the bathroom.

"He digs me."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Vergil cracked open the bathroom door, "_, the clothes don't fit. They're… too small."

You came over and saw him peeking; his hair fell in his face as water dripped down. "I'm sorry; umm… let me think… I'll be right back. Won't take me long, I promise." You say quickly and head to your room.

You had some big shirts in there and some jeans that you were definitely sure that he could fit. You ran back to the bathroom and he was standing against the wall with the towel around his waist, the door was opened. You paused in awe, admiring his body like a temple. He leaned from the wall and came toward you, reaching for the clothes. You couldn't budge. His chest and abs were just so wonderful to stare at. His arms… Whoa.

"Clothes please?" He said, snapping you out of your daze,

"Oh… here, these should fit for sure." You laughed and handed him the clothes. He grabbed them and closed the door behind him, not looking at you. "You're welcome!" You call, still standing at the door.

You sat on your couch afterwards, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom, fiddling with your hair. You heard the door open and you turned around, seeing him come into the living room. He looked at you said in a low tone, almost a mumble,

"Thank you." His expressions never changed throughout the time you knew him. His serious look stained him and he didn't seem that he was letting his guard down just yet.

You smile, "You're welcome. I made you some breakfast; it's in the kitchen right over there. It's still hot, be careful." He swept his hair back from his face to his favorite slicked hairstyle and went towards the kitchen.

You gave him his privacy, thinking that's what he wanted the most. You didn't want to push him into a friendship just yet, let alone a romantic relationship. You did have a feeling that he knew that you liked him. It was evident in his eyes. They were cold, yet inviting and sensual. He had something to hide though. A despiteful aura derived from his eyes, like something he couldn't let go. You walked into the kitchen, seeing his meal gone from the plate, "You must have been hungry." You say and take the plate, putting it in the sink. He looked up in your eyes again. His stares felt like he was figuring you out, like peering into your soul. You looked into them for awhile and turned away, feeling a sense of shyness coming upon you.

You couldn't fight what came next… you started to blush. He noticed right away and huffed. "What?" You ask with a giggle.

He shook his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Nothing." He said plainly.

"Are you ready to talk? I just want to get to know you." You ask again, facing the sink.

"What is it that you want to know so badly?" Vergil sighed and stood up from the table. "I'm just a curious person. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't have much of a story to tell to you." He said, looking at you again. You felt his eyes staring you down even though you weren't looking at him. You turn around and lean against the sink with a disappointed look in your eye.

His expression changed for the first time… he smiled devilishly. His smile gave you the chills, almost frightening you, "What?" You asked.

"I'm willing to start over. I can tell that's what you want." Vergil said in a low voice.

He crept slowly over to you and took your hand, shaking it. He lifted your hand up and bent down slightly after that and kissed your hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, looking up into your eyes again. He had his own style of charm; cold and mysterious yet amorous and sexual. But the tone of his voice was forever serious and unchanging. You were speechless.

"I must go now. We will meet again." He said, holding his hand out. His sword magically appeared in his hand, "Farewell." He said without hesitation. You watched as he left the kitchen and headed for the front door,

"Wait! Vergil, when am I going to see you again?" you ask, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm not certain." Vergil said, pausing on the doorstep then walking on.

You leaned on the doorway and sighed. At least he was coming back. Let's hope it's not too long of a wait.

You waited and waited. You waited for almost a month for him to return. "Where are you?" You say, looking out your window into the rainy sky.

You had a feeling of doubt for a while, but then something came over you; a feeling of certainty. He was coming back, your heart said so. You got yourself ready for bed that night. The thunderstorms kept you up and looking out the window some more. You saw a black figure shining brightly, coming your way. "Vergil?" you thought. But no. The figures eyes shined blood red and a bright demonic smile struck across its face. You backed away from the window and gasped with fear.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell was that?" you screamed, still backing up and tripping onto the bed.

You heard the front door slam open and you panicked as a blood curdling roar filled your house. Your eyes widened with fright and hid in your closet. You could smell the rain and the overbearing scent of death entering your bedroom. A black beast approached your closet and tore it down. You screamed with dread as it grabbed you up in an instant.

"NO NO NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" You yell, kicking and screaming, trying to get away from the beast.

It was accompanied by other demons similar to itself, a total of ten. They all roared and stalked out of your bedroom. You heard the sound of a sword slashing through flesh and the monsters began to roar even louder than before. The creature dropped you to the floor and leapt forward. You lifted your head and spotted Vergil in the doorway, holding his sword in a samurai-like stance.

"Vergil!"

He dashed quickly through the beasts with one swipe of his sword. The creatures paused in silence. The click of Vergil's sword entering its sheath sent demonic blood gushing all over the floor. They all died in an instant and Vergil was unharmed. The demons dissolved into dust.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally, turning to you.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just scared outta my mind. You saved my life. Thank you so much." You panted and stood up.

"The house is a mess though." You continue with a sigh.

"Either that or your life, correct?"

"Yeah, you're right." You look in his eyes for a moment. "You came back." You smile with relief,

"You were in distress." Vergil said back, "I could've let you die."

"But… you didn't."

Vergil paused and looked in your eyes and remained silent. You smiled and stepped forward. Vergil quickly drew his sword and pointed it at your throat. You paused and shrieked.

"What did I do?"

"Don't come any closer. Go back to bed and I'll stay on the look out."

"I just wanted to say thank you with a hug."

"Hmph." Vergil huffed and put his sword back, moving out of your room.

You sigh and sit on your bed, shaking your head. You didn't understand… he seemed to be interested in you a while ago and he saved your life. You try to show him some appreciation and he nearly slits your throat. Dammit! Patience is a virtue to get to this one.

**A/N: It's gonna take you a while to get to this devil's cold heart. Work for it girl XD**


End file.
